


Animalion Island

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy and crew land on an island that humans can’t set foot on, well without consequences anyway. Luffy is a cat, Zoro is a wolf, Sanji is a cow, Nami and Usopp is too scared to step foot on the island.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 99





	Animalion Island

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

The Merry Go landed on an Island. The crew saw a sign. “Warning Humans who set foot on this island will be punished.” Nami read the sign. She smiled. “All right boys get going we need to restock our supplies.”

“You got to be kidding let’s just find another island.” Zoro said. Nami smacked him. “We don’t have that luxury since two idiots ate all our food and drink.” Nami said glaring at Zoro and Luffy. Luffy chuckled and never being one to avoid adventure he jumped off the ship.

“Don’t worry Nami-chan I’ll go get us supplies.” Sanji said jumping after Luffy. Zoro sighed. “Well I’m not going.”

Nami grabbed Zoro and tossed him off the ship. “Good luck.” Nami said and Zoro cursed as he got up. At first nothing happened to the 3 then a powerful wind tore from the island and struck the boys the wind tore back and sucked them deeper into the island.

The boys gasped as the wind tore apart their clothes and ripped them to shreds. The guys felt a strange energy swirl around them. Luffy felt pain as his ears became cat like and he grew fangs. A long black tail tore from Luffy. Luffy was brought down to all fours. Zoro growled as pain ripped through him. His nails grew sharp and his canines grew. His ears became wolfish and a long green tail appeared. Sanji whimpered as his body changed. His ears grew cow like and a long cow tail grew from his back.

When the energy finally released them the boys tried to catch his breath. Luffy stood up and laughed at his new changes. “Wow this is so cool.” Luffy stroked his own tail and felt pleasure. “Oh this is so cool and my tails rubber too.” Luffy said as his tail stretched. The pleasure from stroking his tail made Luffy grow hard. His tail stretched and started stroking his arousal. “Ohh this feels good.” Luffy moaned.

Zoro growled and licked his lips, He watched as Luffy started stroking his cock with his tail. Zoro could smell Luffy’s arousal. It made his cock grow hard. His hand came down to his cock and started stroking. “Fuck Luffy.”

Luffy’s sensitive hearing caught Zoro’s low growl. “Zoro?” Luffy asked. It was then Luffy sniffed and caught Zoro’s musky scent, he let out a mewl of pleasure. Zoro snapped and pounced at Luffy who dodged. Zoro growled and Luffy grinned. Luffy shook his ass and gave a teasing smirk to Zoro. Zoro smirked and pounced again Luffy underestimated Zoro’s new speed.

Zoro caught Luffy and pinned him beneath his body. “Fuck Luffy…” Zoro growled. He grabbed Luffy’s tail and began stroking it. Luffy moaned in pleasure. He bucked back and rubbed his rear against Zoro’s hard cock. Zoro growled in pleasure. Zoro growled in pleasure and lifted Luffy’s hips. He kept Luffy still and moved lower. He parted Luffy’s cheeks and licked his lips as he stared at Luffy’s pink pucker.

Zoro could smell Luffy was clean inside, so without any restraint he plunge his tongue into Luffy’s ass. Luffy moaned in pleasure. Luffy was not one to be outdone so he stretched his tail and began to stroke Zoro’s cock. This earned a growl of pleasure from the green haired male. Zoro grabbed Luffy’s hard cock and began to stroke him. Luffy moaned in pleasure at the double assault of pleasure.

Luffy came all over Zoro’s stroking hand, Zoro grinned and removed Luffy’s tail from his cock.

He positioned his now aching arousal at Luffy’s tight ass. Just when Zoro was about to push in Luffy’s stomach growled. “Zoro I’m hungry.”

Zoro cursed. “I’ll get you food after…”

Luffy’s stomach growled and he saw Luffy’s cock deflate. “Hungry…” Luffy whined.

Zoro sighed but then caught the scent of milk. He turned his head and saw Sanji not too far away still unconscious. He notice Sanji’s balls and tits were swollen. He also saw a long cow’s tail. ‘Perfect.’ Zoro thought. He grabs Sanji by his tail and drags him over. “Eat up.” Zoro says with a smirk.

“I can’t eat Sanji.” Luffy snaps. Zoro face palms. Zoro reaches and pinches Sanji’s nipple Luffy gasps as milk squirts out. “Oh..” Luffy says and covers Sanji’s body with his own. Sanji stirred as Luffy brought his mouth to his nipple. “Luffy? What the hell?!” Sanji says then he moans as Luffy starts sucking on his tit.

Sanji felt an amazing pleasure wash through him. Sanji let out long moans as Luffy switched from one nipple to the other. Sanji couldn’t stop himself he started playing with his hard cock moaning at the double dose of pleasure. He squeezed his cock and gasped as he came, he released a massive load. His body shook in orgasm.

Luffy smelled Sanji’s crème and his stomach growled in want. He started lapping up Sanji’s mess and purred at the taste. Once Sanji’s body was clean he went down to Sanji’s swollen cock and balls. Luffy removed Sanji’s hand from his cock and without any restraint he swallowed Sanji’s whole cock down to the root. He buried his nose in Sanji’s groomed patch of hair.

Luffy purred around Sanji’s hard cock and Sanji moaned in pleasure. Sanji couldn’t believe he was so sensitive not that he was complaining. Luffy started bobbing his head he gave a long hard suck with each pull back. Sanji cried out in ecstasy as with each pull back Luffy brought him to climax, and his loads were getting bigger.

Luffy milked every drop he pulled off Sanji’s still hard cock and smacked his lips. “You enjoy your meal Luffy?” Zoro asked and saw Luffy’s cock was hard again. Luffy smiled at him. “Yes Sanji is yummy, you are the best Zoro.”

Zoro felt his pride get stroked and it made him even hornier. He got behind Luffy in a flash and positioned his cock. He couldn’t hold back and slammed his hips forward. Zoro and Luffy moaned in pleasure, and the two males came. Luffy came all over the ground and Zoro released a massive load deep inside Luffy.

Luffy had grown soft after his release but Zoro was still rock hard. Zoro gripped Luffy’s hips and began to fuck the rubber cat man. His new wolf blood increased his speed. He pounded Luffy’s tight ass faster and faster causing his seed to spill out of Luffy’s ass.

Luffy moaned as Zoro found his sweet spot and began abusing it. Without any touch to his cock Luffy came again. Zoro howled as Luffy tightened around his manhood. He came with a moan of Luffy’s name but did not stop thrusting.

“Oh Zoro you’re an animal.” Luffy moaned.

“You’re one to talk kitten.” Zoro said nipping at Luffy’s cat ears earning a cry of pleasure.

Luffy looked at Sanji who had been watching the whole time and had made a huge mess all over himself. Luffy drooled and dragged Sanji over to him and began cleaning the cow boy. Sanji moaned loving the feeling of Luffy’s tongue on his body. Once Sanji was clean Luffy dragged the blonde beneath him and positioned his cock at Sanji’s entrance.

Sanji couldn’t wait and bucked back taking Luffy’s hard wet cock into him half way. Lucky for Sanji Zoro made Luffy cum again and Sanji was flooded with Luffy’s essence. Luffy used his seed as lube and buried his cock into Sanji’s tight little hole.

Sanji moaned as he was filled with Luffy’s cock. Luffy moaned at the double pleasure. Luffy tried to set a pace but Zoro’s insane thrusts drove the two males beneath him wild. With each of Zoro’s hard thrusts Luffy was driven into Sanji harder and faster. Luffy wanted to make Zoro feel good too. He stretched his tail and brought it to Zoro’s hole.

Zoro moaned and growled as Luffy’s tail pushed into him and found his sweet spot. “Fuck Luffy I’m going to cum.” Zoro moaned and then howled as he came. Luffy moaned as Zoro filled him with another load of his seed.

Luffy moaned and came filling Sanji with seed. Sanji lost himself in pleasure and came again and again.

The three males fucked for hours. Until they collapsed sweaty tired and spent. Luffy the bundle of energy was the first to recover and quickly cleaned his mates with his tongue. Sanji and Zoro enjoyed their tongue bath.

After Luffy finished cleaning Zoro he sank his fangs into Zoro’s neck earning a growl from the wolf swordsman. Luffy lapped at the wound.

Then After Luffy finished cleaning Sanji he marked him. Sanji whimpered but didn’t resist. “Hmm I love you guys.”

“Love you too Luffy.” Zoro said closing his eyes.

“Love you Luffy.” Sanji said drifting off to sleep.

Luffy chuckled. He fell back and fell asleep. The boys stayed asleep for a good long time.

Zoro and Sanji groaned as they woke up. Luffy remained asleep. “So what happens if we’re stuck like this forever?” Sanji said looking at Luffy.

“Does it really matter?” Zoro asked.

Sanji sighed. “I guess not.”

“Let’s get going.” Zoro said picking Luffy up. The two walked back towards the ship, Luffy slung over Zoro’s shoulder. The three males didn’t see the second sign near them.

“Welcome To Animalion Island human souls who step into this place will free their animal souls. Warning So long as you don’t mate the effects of the islands power is not permanent.”

The three males returned to ship, Zoro and Sanji were mated to Luffy and Luffy was mated to them.

The End


End file.
